A vehicle may include at least one headlamp assembly. The headlamp assembly may include a lighting element for illuminating the environment ahead of the vehicle. The headlamp assembly may be attached to a front of the vehicle in a variety of ways. The attachment between the headlamp assembly and the vehicle may be specifically configured to achieve a variety of results.
Headlamp assemblies may be designed with a specified stiffness to account for impacts with objects, e.g., other vehicles, pedestrians, etc. However, the stiffness of the headlamp assembly may be greater than the stiffness of other components in the vehicle. Restriction in size of the headlamp assembly may increase the stiffness of the headlamp assembly. The stiffness of the headlamp assembly may affect impacts to a pedestrian's upper leg and a lower leg.